Cinderella Ala Resident Evil
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Alkisah,zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang wanita yang bernama Ada Wong. Alayness inside, gajeness inside, garingness inside. MY FIRST FIC HERE! MIND TO REVIEW? DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**Disclaimer: Cinderella punya Disney,Resident Evil series itu punya CAPCOM tapi Chirs dan Leon itu punya saya! *dihajar CAPCOM dan FG Leon dan Chris***

**Tomoko: saya author baru di sini~ jadi tolong dikoreksi jika ada yang salah~ **

**WARNING: no bashing chara, just for fun, OOC, sarap, sinting, garing kaya emping (?), siapkan kantung muntah, obat pusing, jika anda inigin melempari saya dengan berbagai benda ada di ruangan sebelah ^^, alay to the max. GAJE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Suatu hari hiduplah seorang perempuan cantik bernama **Ada Wong**, dia tinggal bersama 2 saudara tirinya yang bernama **Ashley gigi geraham alias Graham dan Jill Valentine**, mamanya yang namanya **Sheva Alomar. **Setiap hari Ada disiksa dan diperlakukan layaknya pembantu.

**(Suatu hari)**

"ADA! Mana baju gue?" tanya (baca: teriak)si gigi geraham itu ke Ada, Ada yang tadinya di lantai bawah langsung naik ke atas pake _grapple gun_nya (jaman kapan ini? Kok ada _grapple gun_?)

_**Sreeet! Bruak! (suara jatuhnya Ada)**_

Ashley hanya sweatdropped liat Ada jatuh dengan tak elegan didepannya alias nyosor. "Iya, ada apa kak?" tanya Ada

"Malah tanya lagi… baju gue mana!" bentak Ashley dengan 'hujan lokalnya'

"Umm… masih dijemur kak.." ujar Ada dengan pelan.

"MASIH ELUH JHIEMUR?" bentak Ashley dengan semangat alaynya. "SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, CUCI SEMUA BAJU GUE! SEKARANG JUGA!" semprot Ashley lagi, belum sempat Ada nyuci baju Ashley tiba-tiba Jill dan Sheva main perintah.

"ADAAAAAAAA! BIKININ PECEL LELE DAN JAMU BERAS KENCUR KESUKAANKU!" perintah mama Sheva.

"IYA NYAI!" balas Ada.

"ADAAA! BIKININ URAP-URAP SAMA CUCI RUMPUT DI HALAMANNNNN! (?) GPL! GA PAKE LAMA!" bentak Jill.

"IYA MBAH KUNTI!" balas Ada. Walhasil Ada diberondong peluru _Beneli M4 Super 90 _kepunyaan Jill.

Sementara itu di istana Umbrella (?) tinggalah seorang pangeran super cuakep bin ganteng yaitu pacar author *digranat Leon dan fans Leon* maksud saya nama pangeran itu **Leon . **Rajanya yang namanya **Albert Wesker **dan Ratunya yang namanya **Claire Redfield. **Ajudan Leon yang namanya **Osmund Saddler bin semelekete (dihajar Saddler). **

"Sudah lama Pangeran Leon tidak punya pasangan, bagaimana nanti nasib kerajaan kita?" tanya Saddler pada Leon suatu hari.

"Hm, aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu kok." Balas Leon dengan santai. Saddler dan Claire yang mendengarnya langsung bergubrak ria. "Kamu ini gimana sih? Jika kamu nggak ada pasangan bagaimana kerajaan kita?" sang Ibu menasehati putra satu-satunya. Tapi Leon mah cuek-cuek aja.

"Sayang, bagaimana nanti kita adakan pesta dansa? Hitung-hitung Leon bisa memilih pasangan disana?" kata Sang Ratu kepada Sang Raja pada siang harinya.

"Hm… ide bagus..aku akan membuat undangannya segera." Kata Wesker sambil membelai rambut Claire

Segera undangan disebarkan keseluruh penjuru negeri, undangan itu sampai dirumah keluarga Ada. "Oh! Anak-anakku~~! Kemarilah~" kata Sheva memanggil anak-anaknya.

"Adcha apa mamakyu~?" tanya Jill dengan alay.

"Apa mamaku yang item?" tanya Ashley bak anak durhaka. Sheva langsung menodongkan ke muka Ashley. "Itu kan fakta kalo mama item~" lanjut Ashley dan detik itu juga Ashley terkapar di lantai

"Ehm, tadi mama dapet undangan dan isinya undangan pesta dansa di istana Umbrella nanti malem, jadi kalian pake bajunya yang bagus ya~ soalnya Pangeran Leon juga sekalian milih pasangan~" ujar Sheva, tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo(?) Ada ngeloyor ke tempat mereka bertiga karena denger kata-kata 'Pangeran Leon'

"PANGERAN LEON? ANE IKUUUT~" seru Ada.

"Eeh? Ikut? Ora isoo!" cegah Jill.

"EEH!,KENAPAAA?" rengek Ada sambil meluk kaki Jill, Ashley, dan Sheva (Tomoko: gimana caranya tuh? ==)

"Karena lu musti bersihin dan jaga rumah! Cepet! Kalo gak kita hukum nih!" ujar 3 orang itu.

Malam harinya ketiga orang itu diributkan oleh dandanan, baju dan lain-lain (author males tulis panjang-panjang) "Bye-bye Ada~" ujar Sheva.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga (emang mati?) Ada duduk ditaman sendirian dan mulai menangis. Tiba-tiba ada suara terdengar.

"*cit* *cit* kamu kenapa? kok nangis?" tanya suara itu.

"Aku pengen ikut pesta tapi nggak boleh ikut… *sob* *sob*" isak Ada pelan.

"Duh.. sabar yah, kami akan menolongmu" balas suara itu,

"*sob* makasih… kalian baik deh… *sob* btw kalian dimana sih?" tanya Ada

"DISINI!" balas suara itu riang. Ada pun melihat kebawah kursinya dan….

**(SFX: JENG! JENG! JENG!)**

"TIKUSSSSSSSSSSS!" jerit Ada histeris karena baru liat tikus ngomong.

"Aww… biasa aja kalee~" seru tikus itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena jeritan maut Ada.

"Hhh… Sori… aku kaget tau!" balas Ada masih shock.

"Hoho~ tak apa-apa jika untuk gadis cantik seperti dirimu~"balas tikus genit itu. "kenalkan, aku **Barry Burton! **Dan partnerku yang disana namanya **Rebbeca Chambers!**" kata Barry.

Ada ber-jawsdropped ria.

"Jadi… katanya kamu mau ke pesta dansa kan? Kami akan membantumu! Kebetulan kami tau orang yang bisa menolongmu!" seru Barry dan Chambers, "Ini dia~ **Ingrid Hunnigan!**"

Seketika itu juga muncul seorang wanita cantik berkulit coklat dengan rambut hitam plus pakaian yang 'bukan pakaian ibu peri' sekali alias bajunya pas kerja (maksudnya bajunya di RE4)

"Yo! Ada apa ini?" tanya Ingrid sambil bergaya ala rapper.

"Ini bu peri, cewek ini perlu bantuan buat pergi ke pesta~ bisa kan~?" Rebecca menyikut (baca: mengigit) Ingrid.

"WASABI (?)! sakit monyong! Ga usah gigit napa! Sakit tau!" Ingrid mengelus kakinya yang cukup mengenaskan akibat gigitan Rebecca.

"Sori-sori deh."ujar Rebecca agak bersalah.

"Oke-oke, demi membantu cewek ini~" ujar Ingrid sambil menyiapkan laptop, layar monitor (?), _wireless, _catalog baju, _wi-fi, _dan alat komunikasi yang dia pake pas Leon nyelametin Ashley. Ada mangap liatnya.

"Emm—bu peri.. kok.." ucap Ada syok liat peralatannya Ingrid.

"Hohoho~ dasar ndeso! Ini kan jaman modern! Peralatannya harus modern dong!" ujar Ingrid narsis sambil nyalain laptop dan sebagainya. Ada manyun.

"Baiklah~ gaunya udah selesai~ sana masuk kesana!" perintah Ingrid sambil menunjuk ruang pas baju yang entah kapan ada disana, Ada nurut aja, sesaat kemudian Ada keluar dengan gaun hasil rancangan Ingrid.

"_kawaii~_" ucap Barry hentai plus mukanya yang mesum.

"Dasar hentai.." gumam Rebecca pelan.

"Wuaaa~ bagus banget gaunnya! Makasih banget!" sorak Ada kesenangan.

"Nah~ sekarang ambilin labu ya~" kata Ingrid.

"Buat apa?" Ada keheranan.

"Udah~ambil aja~" suruh Hunnigan, toh Ada juga ngambilin labunya dan memberikannya ke Ingrid, "Oke~" seru Ingrid lalu labu itu dimasukkan ke kotak yang entah apa namanya lalu labu itu berubah jadi kereta kuda. Ada cengo. "Masuk sana!" Ingrid menendang Ada kedalam kereta itu dengan biadabnya, lalu kereta itu lari secepat devil bats. Siapa yang jadi kusirnya? Saya pun ga tau #plak!

Di istana Umbrella Pangeran Leon terlihat bosan karena tidak ada cewek yang cakep menurut dia, "Leon, kamu ini gimana sih? Masa ga ada yang 'srek?'" Wesker melihat putra satu-satunya dengan melas.

"Emang ga ada kok pa…" balas Leon.

"Aduh Leon… itu kan cantik, sana ajak ngomong!" titah Claire sambil menunjuk Ashley, yang bersangkutan udah jempalitan ga jelas.

"Oke…" Leon pun menuju TKP dengan males. "Halo nona~" sapa Leon saat sampai di TKP.

"PANGERAN LEON~! JADIKAN AKU ISTRIMU! SELINGKUHANMU JUGA BOLEH! (?)" sorak Ashley dengan riang, Leon sweatdropped.

"Nah Pangeran Leon~ silakan dipilih anak-anak saya~ cantik-cantik kan?" ujar Sheva sambil nunjuk anak-anaknya. Tiba-tiba perhatian Leon beralih keseorang gadis bergaun putih dengan hiasan kupu-kupu memasuki aula istana itu. Seluruh aula terpana oleh kecantikan Ada.

"_WUOO~ seksi banget tu cewek~~~!" _pikir Leon, Leon langsung nyamperin Ada yang lagi makan (aji mumpung). "halo nona~" sapa Leon, Ada yang tadi makan karena aji mumpung langsung syok liat Pangeran Leon nyamperin dia.

"E—e.. u—umm… dadah (?)!" seru Ada sambil ngegotong meja dengan makanan prasmanan (?) itu keluar istana tapi langsung ditahan oleh Leon.

**(PLAY: LAGU-LAGU INDIA #plak!)**

"Hei! Jangan kabur dulu!" seru Leon, tapi Adanya udah maen pergi sambil tetep ngegotong tu makanan, Ada pergi sambil naik helicopter (?) yang disiapkan Ingrid.

**PLUK**

_Grapple gun _Ada terjatuh di hadapan Leon. "Umm?" Leon mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya, "Ini kan punya gadis itu.. baiklah! Aku akan menemukannya!" seru Leon.

**KARENA SAYA MALES NULIS PANJANG-PANJANG, SAYA SKIP AJA, GOMENASAI READERS**

Setelah pengumuman disebar, banyak gadis-gadis mencoba barang itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, bahkan ada yang nyungsep ke tong sampah.

"Ini rumah terakhir pangeran…." Kata Saddler sambil menunjuk rumah bulukan yang di tinggali Ada dan mamanya plus 2 saudara tirinya.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Sopo iku?" tanya Sheva (Tomoko: sejak kapan lu bisa bahasa Jawa? Sheva: elu kan yg tulis? Tomoko: oh iya :p Sheva: pikun kau!)

"Saddler! Ajudan Istana Umbrella!" balas Saddler,

"Ooo! Masuk aja~" Sheva membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan 2 orang nista itu masuk #dibunuh pembaca

"Jadi urusan saya kesini—" belum sempat Leon menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sheva udah main nyocot.

"OOO! MAU NGELAMAR ANAK-ANAK SAYA? BOLEH!" seru Sheva riang gembira tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Leon. "ADAA! Ambilin minuman!"

"Iya nyai!" balas Ada dengan cepat dengan waktu 0,0000001 sekon/detik (apa-apaan maksudnya ini XD) sambil membawakan nampan minuman

"KAMU!" jerit Leon sambil menujuk Ada dengan lebay

"Pangeran Leon~~~" Ada lari menuju Leon dengan alay pula

"Aku merindukanmu cintaku~ (JUIH!)" ucap Leon dramatis nan alay

Ada pun diboyong ke istana dan mereka menikah disana, Sheva menikah dengan Chris, Ashley dengan Louis penata rambut a.k.a banci salon #diganyang# Jill jadi pelayan istana, Wesker dan Claire pensiun dari jabatan mereka dan Leon menjadi raja dan Ada menjadi ratu

**SELESAI DENGAN TAK ELEGAN :D**

**Gaje kan? Emang! XDDD. Kalo nggak gaje mah bukan bikinan saya! XD , tapi beri saya review dikiiiit aja #diganyang**


End file.
